


astronomical belfries

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lunar Eclipse, Microfic, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Pigeons, Podfic Welcome, Post-Canon, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: In which Harry observes a lunar eclipse and some odd pigeons.Written for theDrarry MicroficTuesday, 24 November prompt,obscure.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3
Collections: November 2020, micro-fiction





	astronomical belfries

The moon is obscured by the shadow of the earth today. Harry sits in the backyard and stares up at the night sky.

“Harry?” Draco calls from the doorway, light from the house spilling across the frost-spiked lawn.

“Shh,” Harry hums. On the wall’s crumbling stonework, black pigeons are gathering.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem [The pigeons on this obscure meadow are completely black ](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/28474/auto/0/0/Roberto-Amato/The-pigeons-on-this-obscure-meadow-are-completely-black) by Roberto Amato, translated by Matilda Colarossi. Also inspired by the atmospheric [Apricots](https://app.idagio.com/albums/camera-obscura?trackId=15508593) by Hanna Hartmann.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
